It All Started with a Bite
by Rui Amano
Summary: The day Suigetsu discovered Karin's ability. She isn't quite sure if she'll thank or kill him for it. Pairing: SuiKa


A/N: Thanks to Master of Orions' Forum and to Cha Cha1 (and also Nynalba!) who are kind enough to give an in-depth review with my fic. Many many thanks Guys! I already edited it. And I hope it is better now! ^_^. I know I'm not perfect so any errors that you can see, please kindly tell me. I'll be glad to edit it!

This is rated T just in case (for the swearing I manage to pull off...). I wanted to think these things happened when the two were still under Orochimaru and were being tested on. Maybe a bit clueless about thier real ability and sort of how things work (and the same age as Naruto and the gang when they were first introduced ^_^).

Karin has still no scars or whatever and uhm...it involves a wet and wild Suigetsu. But no! This isn't lemon or lime nor hentai for that but it can be...just depends on how much and where your imagination can take you! Enjoy and please be kind enough to tell me how I've done! Many many thanks!! =^_^=

* * *

**It All Started with a Bite**

_**~Sometime in the past**_

She felt dizzy but she managed to open her eyes to see what was happening. Last thing she remembered was Orochimaru leading her into a room full of unusual stuffs she couldn't comprehend. She thought that it was a laboratory of some sort. Orochimaru made her lie down on what seems like an operating bed. She removed her robe and was covered with a blanket. After that, Orochimaru injected something in her. And that's when she started to feel heavy and everything went blank.

Then here she was. The room was empty and she was alone. She wondered where Orochimaru went. She tried to touch the part where she remembered Orochimaru had injected her with some kind of drug. It still hurts and it seems that the other parts of her body feel worst. _"He must have done some testing on me again."_ She thought.

It was always like this. She has gotten used to it. She closed her eyes to have some sleep and a little rest just until she feels well to get up again. Then suddenly, an ear-splitting scream pierced through the silent.

She was startled and nearly asleep by then. _"What was that suppose to be? Is Orochimaru-sama having a test on somebody again?"_ She felt quite jealous. She knew that she was one of Orochimaru's favorite subject. But now hearing that soul-shattering wail, she just doesn't know what to think.

_"Who could that be?? I don't think I ever screamed like that!" _She smiled to herself for the comparison while another thought crossed her mind. _"Am I not good enough for him? Orochimaru-sama..." _she thought pondering for a moment. Then she tried to take her mind off that subject when she heard someone entered the room.

_"Oh it must be Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto-san." _She murmured getting excited and fixed herself on the bed. She waited but no one came. She tried to sit up on the operating bed but her body betrayed her. "_When has it become so painful to do an easy task like sitting?_" She thought but still she managed to sit somehow. And she was surprised to find no one. _"What? I swear I heard someone enter. I swear I felt something, I just swear!" _She thought to herself when she noticed lots of puddle of water on the ground. _"What the hell is that?" _And it's going towards her bed.

But before she could make out a conclusion out of it, someone appeared right in front of her. It was a blur of something silver or blue. She couldn't quite picture. Whoever or whatever this creature was, it had suddenly jumped right on her bed and pinned her down. The guy was on all fours. "Hey...g-give me that b-blanket! It's cold!" The creature commanded.

She gasped as the weight of this creature forced her to lie down again. Her body hurts horribly because of the sudden movements. She wanted to struggle but she felt so weak and groggy. She started to feel dizzy again and when she was about to faint, something cold had dripped on her face. It felt so chilly she was brought back to her senses. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the drip getting stronger like it was raining on her. Whoever or what this creature maybe she doesn't give a damn. All she knew was that she wanted to beat the living daylight out of him for plunging into her like that.

She struggled to get herself free but only caught herself in a surprise. She found out that _it_ was a human or sort of. Its face was so evidently twitching in pain and a rather unusual outburst of chakra was emanating from him. His hands were grasping the sides of the bed messing the blanket that was covering her. She on the other hand, was just in too much pain and rather stunned to move. Then the guy started to calm down and he also opened his eyes. And that's when cerulean meets crimson. It seemed to her that he has taken control of whatever it was that was hurting him. Then a mischievous smile crept upon his face.

"Sweet...a girl!" He said grinning as he showed her his pointed teeth. The girl was in a haze. _"So he must be a boy?!" _She thought. The creature was wet and dripping liquid on her. If it was sweat, water, or whatever, she couldn't conclude because it was also the same time she realized that she was wearing nothing. She remembered removing her robe a while ago and wearing nothing inside it. In short, she was naked. She was naked with somebody on top of her and only a blanket covering her. _At least there's a blanket. _She sighed trying to compose herself. But as she tried to clutch the said blanket she started to feel something wrong.

The guy jolt again in pain clutching the sides of the bed disordering the blanket. She still could barely move. And she knew that with the guy's harsh movements, it was only a matter of seconds before the blanket will be totally removed. Thinking this, she gathered all of her strength and tried to free herself from this rampaging creature. She kept on pounding him on the chest but it didn't help. He only liquefies himself every time she punched him, thus drenching her. She also caught a glimpse of his body. And she doesn't needed to observe more to realize that this guy was naked as well. She started to freak out.

"_Damn it_! Get off of me, you freak!!!" She said as she pushed him away.

"Freak your face, girl! You're also a freak you know?!" He answered back breathlessly, regaining control again.

The girl tried to struggle as she shouted at him, "The hell with you!! If you wanted to have a seizure or something, do it somewhere else, you jerk!!!"

"Shut the hell up will you?! Your ugly voice is giving me a headache!!" He shot back at her.

"Then stop jerking on my bed! Jerk!!!" She excaimed. And she tried again to push him away but he just felt so squashy.

"Bah!! Stop struggling or I might fall! And don't be so vain! As if I'm going to do something on you!" The guy said as he tried to hold on to the bed.

_"_Wha-what_? _You asshole! Why is it that you're here! Get off, get off!!!_" _She cried as she kicked him. But it was a futile attempt because even though he was straddling at her, her legs got twined and caught in the blanket. It leaves her now with only her hands. But it also didn't help because every time she pounded him, he just turned into liquid and soaking her.

"Hey, stop doing that unless you want to drown! If you do then be my guest!" He said smirking at her. She was starting to lose all of her temper.

_"_I don't care you moron! Just get off me or I'll...I'll..._" _she suddenly slowed down when her weakness started to sink in. The guy noticed it too.

"What? You'll do what? Heh..have you exhausted all your energy already? You can barely sit, can't you?" He said grinning making the girl more pissed.

"Ahhh!! I'm going to kill you!!!" It was all that she could say as she felt exhausted and wobbly again. The blanket was merely just covering her body now. And she kept her hands against his chest pushing him away as her last mark of struggling. She will not let this freaky squirming wet guy get more close to her than he was now.

Luckily, before her body gave up on her she felt someone entered the room again. She doesn't really care who it was now. With her last ounce of energy, she struggled again under him to show that she wanted to get out of this mess. But then again, the guy too started to go berserk and this time more wildly. He started to scream in an agony of pain as he kept on gripping the bed.

"_There you are. I know you feel cold but c'mon it's only just some side effect. Your body will adapt to it, Suigetsu." _She heard someone say from behind, but to whom it was, she doesn't have an idea. "_It must be Kabuto-san." _She thought hazily.

The person walked closer to them and injected something on this _Sui-something _guy. Her mind doesn't worked well anymore. And as soon as the drug merged with this semi liquid-like guy, he started to materialize. That was when she knew it was her chance, but it didn't stop Suigetsu's rampaging. She pushed him so hard out of sheer will power. But Suigetsu was struggling hard as well, like he was fighting something they cannot see. With one last effort, she pushed him again making Suigetsu snap and did something she didn't expect. He suddenly bit her.

He doesn't know why but he has this urge to sink in his teeth into something. And the closest thing was the girl's bare neck. _"It must be some side effect." _Suigetsu thought. He bit her just below her left ear and nearly above the shoulder. She shrieked out of pain. It was evident that this guy have sharp pointed teeth and it tore her flesh mercilessly. Blood was mixing with water. Suigetsu then started to feel something warm, like his strength returning to him. It was chakra flowing throughout his entire body. He suddenly felt in control again as he kept on biting the girl's vigorous flesh. The other person in the room just kept on observing.

She started to feel like she was going to die. All of that little energy left to her body was being sucked out. Her hands gave out and it fell on her sides. Suigetsu composed himself, loosened his bite and released her skin. Looking down on the worn out girl he thought he heard her whisper _I am so going to kill you! _As he grinned at her, proudly showing his bloody pointed teeth.

_"Ok, ok, enough of that. Get off her Suigetsu!" _The observing person commanded. Suigetsu then dismounted the bed and stood on one side.

The other guy went closer to her. _"I get it now! I know how your body works at last...Karin!" _It was the last thing she heard. But before she doze off she eyed the liquid freak guy one last time. She cursed him on her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~Sometime in the present_

Karin eyed her body in the mirror for the last time before zipping her shirt. Every time she takes a bath and is starting to get dress she always stops to ponder about this particular scar. It was so apparent from her other bite marks. Her scars all looked nasty but this particular bite mark never really ceases to piss her off. If other person would see her scarred body, they probably would notice it first. It was not only that it looked so bad as the person who did this to her had sharp pointed teeth. It is also the part where her skin got shattered and torn the most. And it was because of this bite mark that started it all. The cause of all her other bite scars.

"You know, whatever you do and no matter how many times you take a bath, Sasuke won't even get interested in you one bit!"

She was taken aback. She struggled to pull her zipper up. "Damn you Suigetsu! What are you doing here you pervert!!"

"Hey, hey, don't even think about it! There's no chance I'd peek on you four eyes!!" Suigetsu said scornfully.

"You're so much of a pervert!!! As if you'll admit it." She exclaimed as she came charging at him preparing to land a kick on his face. Suigetsu swiftly evaded it.

"Sasuke's been waiting. He asked me to check you out. So here I am! You should be thankful we haven't left you yet."

"Hell I care with you!!! I wouldn't thank you for all my life!" She shot back and walked pass him by the door.

Suigetsu was just standing there looking like a jerk to piss her off. She's not in the mood to get into an argument with him, so she just ignored him and started her way out. Suigetsu sensed that he was being ignored. And he wouldn't let Karin do that on him, he trailed behind her.

"Hey four eyes! You thinking about me haven't you?" He said trying to catch up on her pace.

"_Baka!!!_ Dream on shark boy you must be delirious!!" She said without looking as she gained more speed. He was getting into her nerves again.

Suigetsu could feel that Karin was not just so in the mood, making it a perfect timing to piss her more. He himself was having a bad time these last few days. And he thought disturbing Karin would be a good stress reliever.

"C'mon aren't you happy with the memento I gave you?" He scoffed. He was now walking ahead of her preparing for a run if ever Karin would decide to give into his mocking.

"Find someone else to bother will you!! Try pissing Juugo off for a change!!!" She still has no plan on giving in but then she realized something that made her do a double take. "W-what do you mean- How did you...?" Then Karin snapped as long as she had grasped what Suigetsu had said. "Damn you perverted freak!! You have been peeking on me! How long have you been in that room while I am trying to get dress??!!" She shouted and this time, she went after Suigetsu intending to break all the bones in his body, if he ever has.

And as if Suigetsu wouldn't just get enough. As he ran away from her in the hallway he continued bickering. "Who's the one who's so absorbed about a certain scar that she wasn't able to realize I was there? You're the fucking one with the chakra sensing ability, right?" He said still trying to get away from a storming Karin. But then he staggered as she delivered a flying kick that knocked him down. He has to recover fast as Karin wouldn't let him go with just a kick in the head. He struggled to get up and thinking fast he needed something to say to distract her. As Karin approached, Suigetsu has gotten up already. Reading her movements, he had simply evaded her punch and he held her fist.

"Hey dumbass you think if I had _kissed_ you that time instead of biting you, it would have make your life a little easier?" He said as he eyed the red headed girl. His plan worked as Karin was quite dumbfounded. Then he took the chance to slighty pushed her and started to run away.

"W-what are you say- Aarrghh! As if I wanted you to kiss me, bastard! You are so dead you twisted debaucher!!" She shot back again as she hit the ground with a thug.

"Don't blame me for that! You left the door open! Maybe you're expecting Sasuke would come to pick you up but hell no, bitch!!! I'm going to tell him that you're trying to seduce me!" He jeered.

Karin stood up, her face was flushed with anger on the amethyst eyed boy. With gritted teeth she scowled bac, "If you're looking for an early death, I'll be glad to give it you! Just don't let me catch you because I'm going to burn you alive until you evaporate!!"

Suigetsu just smiled secretly on his victory.


End file.
